


Хорошие солдаты, плохие солдаты

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adaptation, Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life, post-TFA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: На Ди’Куаре Финн встречает последнего клона из Великой армии Республики.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [WTF Star Wars 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5479798), за героический дедлайновый бетинг огромное спасибо Tadanori и Charles Darkholme ^^  
> ~  
> Пост-ТФА, возможный ООС персонажей, много (нет, правда много!) разговоров; подробнее о том, почему Кикс попал в карбонит и как оказался в команде Багрового Корсара, можно прочитать в рассказе «Багровый корсар и потерянное сокровище графа Дуку».  
> ~  
> Нельзя просто так взять и не упомянуть в фике фоновый (очень фоновый!) кодекс.

Финн как раз заканчивает ежедневную разминку и собирается перейти к основным упражнениям, когда слышит чьи-то негромкие шаги. Хочется подняться на ноги, хочется оглянуться и посмотреть, кто подходит к нему, но Финн заставляет себя сдержаться. Это Ди’Куар. Здесь безопасно. Здесь нет чужих.

Шаги стихают на расстоянии нескольких метров от него. Финн отжимается в последний раз, встает, отряхивает руки — ему не нравится заниматься в зале на базе, так что с неудобствами типа грязи и прилипших к ладоням листьев он давно смирился, — и спокойно, медленно потягивается.

Затылок сверлит ощущение чужого взгляда. Игнорировать его трудно. В Первом Ордене, если на тебя смотрели — и неважно, был это капитан или кто-то, не имеющий прямого отношения к твоему отряду, — приходилось реагировать немедленно: вытягиваться в струнку, чеканить слова приветствия, отдавать честь. В Первом Ордене, если на тебя смотрели — если тебя видели, — приходилось несладко.

«Я больше не там, — напоминает себе Финн. — В Сопротивлении все по-другому». 

Он сгибается чуть ли не вдвое, достает кончиками пальцев до носков ботинок, чувствуя, как тянет кожу длинный уродливый шрам на спине. Врачи обещали, что это пройдет, нужно только время. 

У него нет причин им не верить. 

Финн выпрямляется, вскидывает руки вверх. Стоит и ждет, пока от резкого движения перестанет кружиться голова, — крифф, да когда же исчезнет эта слабость, — и пока некто, стоящий позади, не скажет наконец, зачем пришел. 

— Ты Финн? — через несколько мгновений раздается из-за спины.

Финн оборачивается. Возле старого хозблока, который собираются демонтировать со дня на день, стоит, скрестив руки на груди, высокий парень в старых, кажущихся Финну смутно знакомыми доспехах.

— Ты Финн? — повторяет он.

— Я. Ты из штаба? От меня что-то нужно?

Уже произнеся это, Финн осознает, что ошибся: парень откуда угодно, только не из штаба. Достаточно посмотреть на него чуть дольше, чтобы понять — военный, может, такой же дезертир, как и он, может, из оставшихся верными генералу Органе частей. Выправку не скроешь, ее видно даже сейчас, когда парень стоит вроде бы расслабленно, прислонившись спиной к стене хозблока, и наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Не из штаба, — парень коротко, скупо качает головой. — Ты правда из Первого Ордена ушел? Сам?

Знакомая боль тут же стукается в виски, ломит затылок. Финн так и не привык к этому — его историю здесь, на Ди’Куаре, в общих чертах слышал каждый, вот только чужое любопытство раздражает до сих пор. Все без утайки он рассказал про себя только По и генералу Органе, им можно было знать, даже нужно, и еще он обязательно расскажет Рей, когда та вернется. И хватит с него. После первых расспросов, обрушившихся на него лавиной сразу, как он очнулся, Финн решил для себя: скрывать ему нечего, но и молоть языком, вспоминая службу в Первом Ордене, он попусту не будет. Только если понадобится для дела.

— Эй, ты там уснул, что ли?

Резкий, почти грубый окрик возвращает Финна в реальность. 

— Правда, — коротко отвечает он. — Почти. То есть, почти сам.

Финн ждет, что сейчас вопросов станет намного больше, но парень только понятливо кивает:

— Я так и думал. Иногда надо, чтобы кто-нибудь, — он улыбается, будто вспоминая что-то хорошее, — подтолкнул.

— Точно, — соглашается Финн.

Он может закончить разговор прямо сейчас, парень не настаивает на продолжении, он будто получил ответ, который ему был так нужен, и успокоился. Но уходить не торопится: все так же стоит, подпирая стену хозблока. Желание заниматься у Финна пропадает окончательно. 

На его ладонях остались небольшие короткие вмятины — следы от веточек и тонких высохших иголок, лежащих на земле. Финн смотрит на них долго, внимательно, будто надеется стереть взглядом, а потом, не особенно понимая, зачем это делает, открывает рот и говорит:

— Ты знаешь, как это, да? Уходить откуда-то. 

Парень невесело хмыкает.

— Вроде того. Скажи, они до сих пор вшивают чипы вам в головы? Или обходятся старыми добрыми методами экстремального воспитания?

Финн таращится на него во все глаза. 

— Чипы? — он трясет головой, пытаясь понять, правильно ли все услышал. — Ты сказал «чипы»?

— Ага. 

Парень отлепляется наконец от стены, подходит ближе, и Финн понимает (или, скорее, позволяет себе поверить), почему простые исцарапанные доспехи кажутся ему такими знакомыми: он видел их на голограммах и старых записях, которые в Первом Ордене показывали всем кадетам; записях, повествовавших об окончании Галактической гражданской войны и зарождении Империи.

— Не может быть, — говорит Финн. — Я читал... Тебе же лет семьдесят!

— Своевременная шоковая заморозка — секрет вечной молодости.

Парень — клон! настоящий, живой клон Джанго Фетта, наверное, последний в галактике, — коротко смеется, а потом говорит, пожав плечами:

— На самом деле мне меньше. Если вычесть карбонит, я не старше тебя. Может, даже моложе. 

— Точно, точно, тридцать два года до Явинской битвы, — строчки из старой хроники, прочитанной уже здесь, на Ди’Куаре, всплывают перед глазами. — Но все равно, искусственное старение, я думал, ваши участвовали только в Восстании, ну, том Восстании, когда Люк Скайуокер и генерал Органа у Эндора победили.

— Да сколько там наших было, — клон хмурится, от улыбки не остается и следа. — Капитан да еще с десяток, вряд ли больше.

— Капитан, — зачарованно повторяет Финн, пытаясь сообразить, о ком именно он говорит. — Семь-пять...

— Рекс, — клон перебивает его, не дослушав. — Его зовут Рекс.

Звали, хочет поправить Финн. Его звали Рекс. 

Но почему-то молчит.

— А я Кикс. Меня Ита... Корсар, слышал о таком? Вот он нашел. Случайно, считай. Разморозил зачем-то, теперь жалеет... Ну, наверное, жалеет. Говорит, что я ходячий анахронизм и что татуировки у меня не модные, про дроидов теперь никто на голове не пишет.

— Про дроидов?

— А, тебе ж не видно. Смотри. — Кикс подходит к нему совсем близко, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и поворачивается боком, показывая короткую надпись на общегале, вытатуированную прямо над левым ухом: — Это значит «Хороший дроид — мертвый дроид».

— Читать я умею, — сообщает Финн, все еще до конца не веря, что действительно разговаривает с живым клоном, который помнит старую галактическую войну, который не просто видел ее, а сражался на ней, который... — Ты Дарта Вейдера знал? — доходит до него.

— Ты точно штурмовик, а не галактический историк? — спрашивает Кикс. 

Он говорит сердито, словно отчитывает Финна, но злости в этом нет; привычка, наверное. Финн думает, что если бы он очнулся спустя много-много лет и понял, что от знакомого мира не осталось ничего, то разговаривал бы с людьми значительно грубее. Кикс еще ничего так держится.

— Здесь делать нечего было, — объясняет Финн. Вряд ли Киксу очень интересно, откуда он на самом деле все знает, но рассказать почему-то становится важно: — Я после ранения долго валялся, даже после бакты, показатели в норме, все в норме, просто в себя не приходил. А когда пришел, оказалось, что Рей — ну, ты точно слышал, кто это такая, — улетела, По тоже на задании, а для работы в штабе бывшие штурмовики совершенно бесполезны. Еще и тренировки в первое время запрещали.

— Пришлось читать?

— Да, — просто говорит Финн. — В Первом Ордене история галактики совсем не такая, я же помню курс, интересно оказалось сопоставлять.

— Да уж точно, — Кикс морщится. — Посмотрел я пару голо про батальон свой, когда Корсар меня пустил-таки к инфочипам. «Кулак Вейдера», надо же, Эппо наверное со смеху умирал, ну, если ему это тоже не отключили. 

Кикс смотрит на Финна, будто оценивает, а потом улыбается:

— Вейдера я не знал. Его тогда еще совсем по-другому звали. И не знаю, какой уж из него был джедай, судя по всему — не очень, а вот генерал отличный. Всегда первым в пекло лез.

— Сам?

Финн не может не думать о Хаксе: штурмовики говорили о нем разное, но слово «отличный» применительно к Хаксу просто никому не приходило в голову. Да и насчет «первым в пекло» Финн сильно сомневался — Хакс предпочитал командовать сражениями, стоя на мостике «Финализатора». Это получалось у него неплохо, флот Первого Ордена выигрывал большинство боев — по крайней мере, до того как эскадрилья По превратила Старкиллер в огромную кучу космического мусора, — но «пекло» у Финна ассоциировалось в первую очередь с Фазмой. Вот она своих штурмовиков не бросала. Никогда.

— Сам. Ну, нас, понятное дело, тоже тащил, и падавана своего не жалел, но знаешь, это честно было. — Кикс смотрит в землю, будто пытаясь разглядеть там что-то очень маленькое, а потом добавляет: — Хотя и бессмысленно. Ты тренироваться будешь или нет?

— Чего? — Финн от неожиданности делает шаг назад. 

— Видел я, как ты отжимаешься. Это же разминка была? — Кикс дожидается подтверждающего кивка и предлагает: — Спарринг? Вас там в этом Ордене учили обходиться без бластеров?

— Учили. Броню снимай.

— Равные условия? — поднимает бровь Кикс. 

Солнце светит Финну прямо в глаза, слепит. Он не видит выражения лица Кикса, но почему-то уверен, что он улыбается. Может быть, одними губами, но — точно улыбается.

— Ага, — соглашается Финн. — Равные.

Первыми на землю падают некогда белые наручи.

***

О том, что так и не спросил Кикса, как он оказался на Ди’Куаре, Финн вспоминает только вернувшись в свой жилой отсек. Спарринг выжал из него все силы, и теперь Финну хочется только упасть на кровать и заснуть, но он все-таки преодолевает себя и тащится в освежитель. Стоя под прохладными струями воды, Финн думает про Кикса, прокручивает в голове каждую реплику их сумбурного, немного неловкого разговора. Информации в сухом остатке получается немного: он служил с тем, кого позже назвали Дартом Вейдером, то есть, в пятьсот первом батальоне. Знает капитана, воевавшего на стороне Восстания. Отлично дерется — Финн потирает ушибленный бок и думает, что завтра на теле точно появится десяток-другой синяков. Смешно шутит, ходит в старой броне, хотя мог бы легко сменить ее на современную штурмовую или какую-нибудь еще.

Воюет в Сопротивлении?

Ответа на этот вопрос у Финна нет.

Когда Финн выходит из душа, передатчик на столе мигает, оповещая о новом сообщении. Ругаться на себя, что не успел и не услышал, поздно, — и По, и Рей выходят на связь только когда действительно могут, и теперь Финну придется снова караулить неизвестно сколько, чтобы поговорить с кем-то из них.

«Но запись — это тоже неплохо», — думает Финн, запуская воспроизведение. 

Рей, кажется, похудевшая еще сильнее, машет ему рукой и улыбается. Финн любуется ямочками на ее щеках. 

Запись длится меньше минуты, и Рей не успевает сказать слишком много: говорит только, что в порядке, что учится, и что «Люк Скайуокер — страшный зануда, никогда не становись джедаем, Финн!». Финну кажется, что когда Рей произносит эти слова, на заднем фоне мелькает чья-то фигура в плаще, но запись идет рябью и обрывается, так что наверняка распознать трудно.

Он смотрит — как и всегда после прихода очередного сообщения — все записи от Рей, потом от По, и записывает короткие послания для каждого из них, говоря о том, что, кажется, встретил еще одну живую легенду. Ну или часть легенды. 

Финн надеется, что им будет интересно узнать об этом. И еще — безотчетно, стараясь не формулировать это даже сам для себя, — что Кикс как-нибудь придет на его тренировку снова.

***

Он приходит. Раз, другой, третий. Сначала стоит у своего любимого хозблока, изредка комментируя усилия Финна. Потом, дней через десять, появляется уже без доспехов и, поотжимавшись и поприседав рядом с Финном, заставляет его в несколько раз усложнить тренировочную программу.

— Иначе в следующем спарринге будет плохо, — ухмыляется Кикс, и Финн ему верит.

***

О том, почему Кикс оказался здесь, на Ди’Куаре, Финн спрашивает только однажды.

— Да знаешь, — отвечает Кикс на бегу, даже не сбиваясь с дыхания, — Привык руководствоваться высокими идеалами. Чип из головы вынули, а дурь осталась. Корсар понял. Давай еще пять кликов, наперегонки.

Финн понимает. Затыкается. Бежит.

Каждый имеет право о чем-то молчать. И Кикс тоже.

***

— Ты зарастешь тут мхом чи, если ничего не будешь делать, — говорит ему Кикс после пары недель совместных тренировок.

Финн не собирается спорить. Он знает, что достаточно оправился после битвы в лесу Старкиллера, что здоров и, скорее всего, может быть чем-то полезен. Никто из Сопротивления не торопит его — Финна, если честно, вообще почти не тревожат, особенно теперь, когда он пропадает с базы утром и возвращается вместе с Киксом только после заката. Но ощущение, будто он ведет себя как-то не так, убегает от чего-то, Финна почти не покидает.

— Первый Орден сейчас избегает открытых столкновений.

— Конечно они бегут, — переводит Кикс его слова на свой, киксовский язык, который, как подозревает Финн, для вежливого общения не предназначен в принципе. — Даже если разделить все рассказы про взрыв Старкиллера на десять, все равно получается внушительно.

— Это и было внушительно, — тихо говорит Финн, но Кикс не обращает на его слова никакого внимания, продолжая:

— Они перегруппировываются, стягивают силы, прячутся где-нибудь в Диком Пространстве, — он толкает Финна локтем в бок: — И не ври мне, что его освоили целиком, наверняка за этим Диким Пространством найдется парочка-другая таких же, если поискать. Так вот, они прячутся, готовятся, и Сопротивление, как я понял, делает то же самое. 

— Скорее всего, — Финн кивает, глядя как со взлетной площадки за зданием базы поднимается в воздух два транспорта. — А ты это к чему?

— К тому, что до того, как вернется твоя Рей, о которой я столько слышал, и твой По, о котором я слышал еще больше, заниматься тебе все равно чем-то надо. И мне тоже. Не знаю, что там Корсар наплел генералу Органе, когда договаривался, чтобы меня сюда вообще пустили, но три стандартных недели отдыха — это как-то слишком. Помню, ты говорил, что в штабе работы для штурмовика не нашлось, но спросить еще раз стоит. Что скажешь?

Финну кажется, что вокруг внезапно становится тихо-тихо. Гул двигателей поднимающихся транспортов, которые сейчас находятся прямо над их головами, словно отдаляется и пропадает совсем. Не слышно почти ничего: ни звуков базы, привычных, знакомых, ни ровного, размеренного дыхания Кикса, только его, Финна, быстрый стук сердца.

Он мечтал об этом с тех пор, как очнулся в стерильно-белом медотсеке. Хотел бежать куда-то, делать что-то, быть полезным. Но оказалось, что кроме рассказов о Первом Ордене от него ничего и не требуется. По крайней мере, пока. 

Было неприятно. Финн привык к этому ощущению, справился с ним, начал просиживать дни напролет за терминалом, буквально проглатывая книги с инфочипов одну за другой. Тренировался. Ждал, когда ему станет лучше. Ждал, когда вернутся Рей и По. Ждал, ждал, ждал, убеждая себя, что будет готов помочь Сопротивлению всем, чем можно, если потребуется. 

А потом появился Кикс. 

«Оказывается, — думает Финн, все еще стоя на утоптанной площадке перед базой, — я вообще ни к чему не готов». 

— Эй, Финн, — Кикс хлопает его по плечу. — Ты в норме?

Он глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя свежий запах разогретой солнцем травы и цветов, название которых, конечно, опять забыл, хотя читал о них как минимум трижды. Зажмуривается — крепко, так, что под закрытыми веками вспыхивает белое, — вспоминает, как твердил, ведя По вдоль шеренг штурмовиков, «будь спокоен», и говорит:

— В норме. Давай зайдем в штаб завтра. Вдруг у них что-нибудь для нас найдется.

***

Вернувшись к себе, Финн смотрит записи сообщений от Рей и По снова и снова, пока не засыпает.

***

Генерал Органа, которую они встречают в штабе на следующий день, кажется, совершенно не удивляется их появлению. Но и не слишком-то радуется, по крайней мере, так решает Финн. Он знает, что генерал очень занята, и не надеется на слишком уж продолжительную беседу. Вот только когда она, махнув рукой в направлении архива, отправляет его и Кикса обновлять базы данных, Финн все равно не может отделаться от чувства разочарования.

Стыдную тень облегчения, приходящую следом, он предпочитает не замечать.

Зато Кикс неудовольствия не скрывает. Хмурится, поджимает губы, но первые четыре дня все-таки терпит: заносит в каталог инфочипы и просматривает карты галактики, убирая из хранилища неполные и устаревшие версии. Финн невесело улыбается, слушая его ворчание, когда Кикс обнаруживает на картах какую-нибудь неточность, относящуюся к Войнам клонов, и гадает, когда же его прорвет.

На пятый день в архив заглядывает генерал Органа и, перекинувшись с ними несколькими ничего не значащими репликами, просит Кикса составить собственную карту баз и медицинских станций Республики — так, как он ее помнит.

Кикс механически кивает, отдает честь. Его отчетливое «Так точно, мэм!» разносится по большому, заставленному стеллажами и терминалами помещению, звучит громко, раскатисто.

— Спасибо, Кикс, — говорит генерал Органа, морщась, и выходит, потирая левый висок.

Финн ей почти сочувствует. Или завидует. Он сам еще не решил.

Кикс с тихим вздохом садится за ближайший подключенный к электросети и голонету терминал. 

— Не знаю, чем им могут быть полезны базы времен Войн клонов, там, наверное, все по пятнадцать раз разворошили, — произносит он сердито через несколько минут.

Финн, решивший было, что гроза миновала, отвлекается от своих инфочипов, смотрит на Кикса — даже татуированный затылок, кажется, выглядит разочарованным, — и отвечает, тщательно подбирая слова: 

— Генерал Органа вряд ли стала бы просить тебя сделать список, если бы думала, что это не поможет. 

— Чему? Считаешь, пока Новая Республика делила галактику сначала с Империей, а теперь вот с Первым Орденом, тут остался хотя бы один неизученный уголок? — Кикс давит на клавиши сильно, ожесточенно. Клавиатура трещит. — Я полевой медик, Финн, и вроде как неплохой. Когда-то был неплохим. Но на замену дроиду-секретарю не гожусь в любом случае. 

— Все еще хочешь на войну? 

Для войны нужна смелость — так Финн думал раньше. Для войны нужна смелость, и решительность, и сила воли, и еще много качеств, которых у него нет. Вот только после дней, проведенных на Ди’Куаре: в медблоке, на тренировках, теперь и в архиве, Финн осознает одну действительно важную вещь. 

Есть кое-что сильнее смелости. 

Или, может быть, это тоже смелость, просто другой ее вид, — когда ты не можешь перестать думать о своих друзьях, сражающихся где-то с врагами или самими собой; когда ты не можешь заснуть от огромного, во много раз больше тебя, мучительного чувства стыда за то, что ты не с ними; когда ты хочешь, чтобы все это просто закончилось. 

Финн не хочет на войну. Финн ненавидит войну и боится ее. Финн устал. 

Но что угодно лучше бесконечного, изматывающего ожидания.

Он уверен, что Кикс сейчас скажет ему то же самое. Война наверняка надоела ему еще тогда, за два десятка лет до Явинской битвы. Только вот не делать ничего, — то есть, не делать ничего по-настоящему значимого, важного, — и сидеть на безопасной базе намного тяжелее, чем снова возвращаться в бой. 

Кикс действительно говорит — пусть и в других, чуть более жестких выражениях. И когда он выдыхается и замолкает, тяжело дыша, Финн подходит, кладет руку ему на плечо и говорит просто:

— Я знаю. Я тоже хочу, чтобы быстро. Чтобы не так. 

Впервые за все время, прошедшее с боя на Старкиллере, он действительно верит в это. 

Кикс не сбрасывает его руку и не посылает Финна к ситхам, просто сидит, бездумно нажимая на одну и ту же кнопку на клавиатуре, а потом оборачивается, смотрит на Финна снизу вверх, изогнув шею, и сообщает, что им просто необходимо напиться.

Финн думает, что это хороший знак. А еще — что он согласен.

***

Кантины на Ди’Куаре нет. По мнению Финна, это огромное упущение. Размером примерно с «Финализатор». По мнению Кикса, «Финализатор» для такого сравнения маловат. Вот Старкиллер может и подошел бы. Ну или на худой конец Звезда Смерти.

Они спорят об этом с момента возвращения из архива, и Финн с удивлением понимает, что напряжение, страх и злость, сидевшие в его груди острой и колкой занозой на протяжении последних месяцев, не исчезли совсем, но ослабли. Стали вполне выносимы. 

Кикс падает на его койку. Та скрипит, и Финн радуется, что в архиве Кикс работает без своих вечных доспехов, прибавляющих ему как минимум килограмм пятнадцать — такого веса, приземлившегося с размаху, легкая походная койка могла и не выдержать.

— Сложится под тобой когда-нибудь кровать, — задумчиво говорит он, садясь на пол и прижимаясь затылком к прохладной стене. — Или стул. Или еще что-нибудь.

— Так крепче надо делать, — возмущается Кикс, ерзает, устраиваясь поудобней, а потом снова возвращается к волнующей его теме: — Какого криффа кантины-то нет? Как вы здесь вообще отдыхаете? 

— Джайли, — заметив непонимающий взгляд Кикса Финн поясняет: — Ну, интендант базы, да ты ее видел, такая красивая твилека, кожа зеленая, лекку еще в лентах все, она тут из твилеков одна в летном комбинезоне не ходит...

— А, точно, — Кикс растягивается на его кровати, закинув руки за голову: — И что она?

— Сказала, что кантины не будет еще как минимум двадцать вращений. Какие-то там с поставками проблемы, модулей строительных нет, дроида-официанта и еще чего-то. Не помню уже, если все перечислять, целый список выйдет.

— У нас, было дело, первой собирали. Кантину в смысле. — Кикс улыбается, почти мечтательно, а потом поворачивается к Финну и добавляет: — После штаба конечно. Сначала штаб с терминалами, узлом связи, ну и генеральские модули, а потом уже остальное. 

Финн пытается представить, как это выглядело: кантина, построенная из легких пластоидных блоков, белых, наверное, и внутри — клоны. Разные выражения на одинаковых лицах, стаканы в руках, неснятые доспехи — тоже одинаковые, тоже белые.

Он вздрагивает; картина получается до ужаса похожей на ту, что помнит сам Финн. Зайди в любой бар на любой планете, где бывают штурмовики Первого Ордена, и увидишь то же самое. Только лица будут отличаться. Немного. И то пока не напьешься.

— Ладно, — говорит Кикс неожиданно, резко поднимаясь с койки. — Веди.

— Куда? 

Финн судорожно вспоминает, не пропустил ли чего-то, задумавшись, а Кикс уже нависает над ним, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Как куда? — удивляется, — к Джайли. Кантины у вас нет, но виски-то точно должен быть!

***

Виски на Ди’Куарской базе оказывается в избытке.

Джайли сначала пытается прогнать их, убедив вернуться попозже, но Кикс пускает в ход все свое обаяние — Финн смотрит, как он беззастенчиво флиртует, забыв, кажется, об их цели и получая искреннее удовольствие от процесса, — и в итоге она сдается. Бормоча что-то про генерала, которая всем разрешила, Джайли бросает Киксу ключ-карту от одного из складских помещений, строго-настрого наказывает не брать больше двух бутылок и потом сразу же вернуть ключ ей, и, ответив на срочный вызов по комлинку, убегает куда-то в сторону ангара.

Финн смотрит, как Кикс провожает ее глазами, и подмигивает:

— Ты ей понравился.

— Надеюсь, — неожиданно серьезно отвечает Кикс. — Она, ну... Ладно. Где там этот склад 14-D?

***

Двух бутылок более чем достаточно.

Кикс не выбирает, просто хватает первые попавшиеся наугад, но виски в них оказывается нормальным, таким, как Финн привык — обжигает горло, прокатывается по пищеводу горячей волной. От живота по телу, до самых кончиков пальцев, распространяется тепло. Ощущение приятное, уютное; Финну кажется, что если выпить еще стакан, а потом еще, то получится наконец расслабиться, тревога и страх пройдут совсем.

Так что он пьет. И Кикс вместе с ним пьет тоже.

***

В отсеке Финна душно. Система вентиляции не справляется, и утром тут, наверное, будет вовсе не продохнуть, но сейчас это интересует Финна меньше всего. Он ставит на пол опустевший стакан и поднимает чуть расфокусированный взгляд на Кикса.

Тот снова сидит на его койке, подобрав под себя ноги и уставившись в датапад.

— Что ты там высмотрел? Работа не... — Финн поднимается, стараясь не слишком отклоняться от стены; получается плохо, пол словно волной идет, и кружится голова. — Не убежит.

— Это не работа, — Кикс мотает головой. — Я сегодня нашел неправильно записанный инфочип. Там вместо карты медицинских баз был полевой дневник какого-то повстанца. Он вроде бы воевал с Империей с При... Со дня ее основания. 

— Читаешь его теперь?

Финн может это понять — жадность Кикса до информации, до самых мелких и неважных крупиц, связанных со старой галактической войной. Если бы Финн остался один, последний из... Он даже не в состоянии придумать, из кого, потому что штурмовики, за исключением его отряда, никогда не были Финну настолько близкими, а Сопротивление — что ж, люди на нем точно не закончатся...

Он забывает, как пришел к этой мысли, когда Кикс неожиданно разворачивает датапад экраном к нему.

— Не читаю. Смотрю. 

Вместо ровных строчек текста Финн видит снимок, старый и не очень четкий. Четверо немолодых мужчин, очень похожих друг на друга, стоят, выстроившись в линию, рядом с тоненькой девушкой в костюме пилота. 

Финн непонимающе хмурится.

— Кто это?

— Не узнал? — Кикс, забыв про стакан, свободной рукой подхватывает с пола бутылку, делает добрый глоток; кадык движется под смуглой кожей, когда он пьет. — Это мои братья. Такие, какими они стали. 

— Братья? Клоны?

Кикс кивает, снова прикладываясь к бутылке.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про капитана?

— Ага. Он здесь есть? 

Финн пытается угадать, который из них, но отвлекается, понимая, что каждый из клонов отличается от своего собрата сильнее, чем он ожидал. Может быть, дело в возрасте, может, в разных прическах, одежде и неполных комплектах доспехов, может быть, еще в чем-то. Но Финн уверен: он бы никогда не спутал их друг с другом. Просто не смог бы. 

Кикс, похоже, ждет от него ответа, и Финн пожимает плечами:

— Говори уже.

— С разрисованным шлемом в руке. Видишь? 

— Бородатый?

— Ага. Не знаю, почему ему никто не сказал, что это кошмарная идея.

— Я думал, он не такой. 

— В смысле?

— Ну, вот этот, — Финн показывает пальцем на клона, стоящего справа от капитана, — выглядит серьезней, что ли.

Кикс, так и не выпустивший бутылку из рук, фыркает, давится виски, кашляет. Финн несмело хлопает его по спине.

— Ты в норме?

— Ты просто, — теперь Кикс смеется, по-настоящему, искренне, и Финн, хоть и не понимает, что его так развеселило, улыбается тоже.

— Сказал что-то не то?

— Слишком то, — Кикс отставляет наконец бутылку, утирает губы: — Коммандер действительно серьезный, ну, был серьезный тогда, на войне. Без веской причины не улыбался.

— Коммандер?

— Коммандер Коди, — Кикс тычет пальцем в расходящиеся, как лучи, полосы на его доспехе; коротко остриженный ноготь постукивает по экрану. — Потом капитан Рекс, капитан Грегор, коммандер Вольф, а вот девушку я не знаю. 

— Красивая, — растерянно говорит Финн. 

Девушка притягивает его взгляд снова и снова. Она действительно красива, очень: карие глаза, смугловатая кожа, темные, вьющиеся кудрями волосы, ладная фигура в простом летном комбинезоне... Но дело не в этом. Что-то в ее лице кажется Финну знакомым, будто он видел когда-то если не саму девушку, то кого-то, ужасно похожего на нее.

— Ага, — отвечает Кикс. — Это, наверное, Грегор с ней познакомился и к остальным притащил. Он из них самый, — он делает паузу, подбирая верное слово, — веселый.

— По нему видно, — Финн пытается, честно пытается быть дипломатичным, но выпитое здорово развязывает ему язык. — Кто еще будет ходить по базе Восстания в майке с логотипом... Что это, какая-то кантина?

— Ситх его знает. У Грегора могла быть и кантина.

Финну хочется спросить, что это значит, но Кикс явно не настроен объяснять — да и вообще говорить, кажется, тоже. Он молча отпивает из бутылки, передает ее Финну и через несколько минут забирает обратно, не отрывая взгляда от снимка, отображающегося на ярком экране датапада.

Через некоторое время Финн, убаюканный виски и тишиной, задремывает, свесив голову на грудь и успев напоследок подумать, что ему повезло. Те, на чьи снимки и голограммы может смотреть он — живые. Оба.

***

На следующее утро Финн, голова которого трещит, разламывается и грозит развалиться пополам, вместе с Киксом стоит перед генералом Органой. Он думает, что Джайли все-таки что-то неправильно поняла, и таскать виски из общественных запасов было нельзя. Финн прикидывает, как попытается загладить вину и прикрыть Кикса, когда генерал Органа поднимается из своего кресла и говорит, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого:

— У меня есть для вас задание. Не штабное. Возьметесь?

Их слаженное «Да» звучит так громко, что генерал Органа морщится, пытаясь спрятать улыбку.


End file.
